Angel and Devil
by PyscoticLoverKitty
Summary: AU. A new sennen item has been found in the Kaiba's attic. One yami is an angel, the other is a devil. Everyone knows each other, but refuses to admit it. YugiOC SetoOC YamiOC MalikMarik BakuraRyou


Hello minna- san! ^____^ I feel like writing something so I came up with this. Typical, yes, but doesn't everyone want to have their own character or be in their story.  
  
I thought so. ^^  
  
Anyway this is my original character, so enjoy. And this probably won't be updated much, just like my Mazuko story, I wrote this simply for fun and to improve my writing skills. ^^  
  
Warning; This is AU, (Alternative Universe) because Seto has a sister and etc. You'll find out if you read the story. =)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
'What the heck. What is this?'  
  
A girl, about 16, ran down the stairs of her attic and into her brother's room. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Where are you?" The girl looked around quickly before heading off downstairs.  
  
"He's at work." A small boy, no older than 10, was sitting on the couch flipping through numerous channels on the television.  
  
"Thanks Mokuba." The older smiled and went out the door to find her other brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ KaibaCorp ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"May I speak with Seto Kaiba please?"  
  
The clerk behind the desk nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Again she smiled and took off to find Seto.  
  
The girl crept up behind her brother. "Hello onii-chan!" A huge grin plastered itself on her face and a giggle escaped her lips when the older fell out of his chair in fright.  
  
"Don't laugh. It wasn't funny." Seto gritted his teeth.  
  
"It was to funny. Come 'on, you know it."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So why did you come, Kagami?" The CEO climbed back into his chair and got situated.  
  
"Oh!" The girl dug around in her pocket for a while, she finally produced a small golden sphere. Kagami held it out and it fit in the palm of her hand.  
  
The 3-diminsional golden ball had the eye of Horus on two sides. Two wings were sticking out of the ball. One was made of golden feathers; the other was made of gold leather.  
  
Seto's eyes went wide. "W- where did you get that?"  
  
"In the attic. I was just poking around looking for things when I came upon this," she gestured to the golden sphere in her hand, "and I wanted to come ask you if you knew what it was."  
  
Her brother just sat there, dumb-founded and confused on why he had never found this. "I- I don't know. Go. ask Yugi."  
  
"Alright." She smiled and headed off toward the duelist's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi's House ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
"I've got it!" Yugi called, his small legs carried him as fast as they could to the door. Yami got there first.  
  
"Yami!" The smaller one pouted, but his mood changed considerably when he saw who was behind the door.  
  
"Hi Yugi! You have time?" Kagami's smiling head popped itself into the house. Yami closed the door behind her.  
  
Yugi nodded slightly. A small blush formed on the boy's cheeks.  
  
Yami smiled to himself. He whispered something to Kagami. "I think he likes you." Kagami did just as Yugi, her cheeks flooded with heat and she looked down at her feet.  
  
Yami couldn't help it; a small chuckle erupted from his mouth. Kagami and Yugi shot him glares that said 'Shut up or you'll get it.' Yami stopped, or at least tried to.  
  
Kagami tried to change the subject by holding out the sphere. "I was. wondering if you knew what this was." She looked at Yugi then Yami. "Do you?"  
  
Yami's eyes went wide. "W-where did you get that?"  
  
"In my attic." She looked up at Yami. "Do you know anything about it?"  
  
Yami snapped his head up at Kagami. "Do I know anything about THIS! Do I know anything about. THIS! Of course I know something about this!" Yugi gently tugged on his dark's sleeve. "Please calm down. You're scaring us."  
  
Yami turned to Yugi. "I'm sorry. It's just that this particular item was one that I sealed away." His eyes closed and he clenched his fists into tight balls. "Has anything happened to you since you found this?" Kagami shook her head. "Nope. Was something supposed to happen?"  
  
"Maybe. We never knew." Yami opened his eyes again. "May I see it?" The girl nodded and handed him the gold sphere.  
  
As soon as it touched him a darkish white aura surrounded the item and it began to move, rolling in circles until the two wings spread stiff.  
  
"What the.."  
  
As suddenly as it stopped two forms emerged from the sphere. One had two devil like wings sprouting from her back. She mirrored Kagami except her eyes were narrower and her hair was sharper.  
  
The other had softer hair and angel wings from her back. Her eyes, like Kagami's were round and soft.  
  
All three in the room stared at the two.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Barked the meaner looking one. Kagami hid behind Yugi. The boy blushed again.  
  
"Kawaii!" The angel smiled and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Will you shut up. I can't take this anymore." The devil- like one rolled her eyes and started to walk out when she noticed the former pharaoh. Her brow raised with interest. "Well who do we have here?" She started to circle him, like a cat with its prey.  
  
"Um.." Yami gulped nervously.  
  
"Shhh! Be still." She slashed out at him. Missing of course, but never less scaring everyone.  
  
"Stop this! Stop now!" The angel had spoke up now. She jerked the devil aside and slapped her.  
  
The other just laughed. "You think you, you of all people, can hurt me?! Ha! I laugh at your pathetic attempt." She stepped away from her opposite and proceeded to the door.  
  
"Come back." Kagami clapped her hands over her mouth and grabbed Yugi's arm. The boy blushed even harder than before.  
  
The devil just stood there. "What?" She cocked her head to one side.  
  
The small girl undid her grip on Yugi. She then gathered up her courage to speak to this darker half. "I said, come back. We don't even know your name yet." Her voice became small and she looked up hopefully at the mentioned.  
  
"My name's Hisoka." She turned to leave again. This time it was Yami who stopped her. "You can't leave."  
  
Hisoka turned to the boy. "And why not?"  
  
He gulped down his courage. "Because the dark cannot go without her light." The girl rolled her eyes. "Sure. So how many times has Yugi been without you?" There was a pause. "Well?"  
  
"I.. You can go, but where will you go?"  
  
Hisoka tapped her chin. "Well, I don't know, but this place looks good so I think I'll crash here for a while." As she said she flopped her body on their couch with a smirk. She flashed a smile at the pharaoh, little fangs showed.  
  
"I have a home you know." Kagami spoke up.  
  
The angel stood up for her aibou. "Yeah, she has a home. Don't you?" She looked at Kagami. The girl nodded. "I'll take you there. It's a big mansion."  
  
"Really! Wow! You must be in a high position to be so rich and own a mansion. Do you have any slaves?" The angel's eyes filled with a sparkle.  
  
"No.." She looked at the angel. "By the way, what's you name?"  
  
"Oh!" She broke out of her trance and came back to reality. "Kinu." She smiled.  
  
"Nice name." Kagami smiled also.  
  
"Sorry to break up this happy moment, but it's kind of late. Don't you think you should be going." Yugi spoke up and pointed to the clock. It read 7:56.  
  
Kagami sighed. "I guess you're right. Come on, Hisoka, we're going home."  
  
She looked over at the devil child laying on the couch. Kagami smiled. "I think she's asleep. Maybe we should leave her here." She turned toward Kinu. "You too. I don't want by brothers to freak when they see you, so we'll do introductions tomorrow. Ok?"  
  
Kinu nodded. "Alright."  
  
Kagami looked over at Yugi and Yami. "Is it okay with you?" They nodded. "So I'll see you later. Bye!" She smiled and went out the door.  
  
***** After Kagami left *********  
  
"So what do we do about Hisoka?" Yugi gestured toward the person lying on the couch. "Leave her there. She's asleep already anyway." Yami's tone suggested he didn't really care at the point.  
  
"What about me?" Kinu whined. Both boys turned to her.  
  
"Oh. I almost forgot you were here." Yami sounded uninterested and left Yugi to deal with her.  
  
"Well.. You could take Yami's bed." (^^ He he.) Yugi answered her question with the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Really?!" Kinu's face lit up, but suddenly turned to a frown. "But what about Yami? Where will he sleep?" Yugi looked up at her. Her brow was giving her face a look of concern, as was her lips, which were a slight frown.  
  
"He'll be fine. We have sleeping bags for him to use."  
  
"Alright.." Though the angelic girl agreed she still didn't seem too happy that she had stolen someone's bed.  
  
"It's okay. Yami's a big boy, or at least I hope so. He can handle it." Yugi reassured her.  
  
So the two of them walked up the stairs to Yami's room where the pharaoh had crashed already, having taken his shirt off and gone to bed in his boxers.  
  
//But he's already asleep.// Kinu bit her lip.  
  
/WHAT! You can link with other people?/ Yugi jumped back at this realization before he regained his composure.  
  
Kinu nodded. //It's one of my "powers" I guess you could say. So what are we going to do?//  
  
Yugi looked around. /We could always move Hisoka into his bed, since I think they have something between them, yet they show it in odd ways. Just like Ryou and Bakura or Malik and Marik./  
  
//That sounds good. *smile* I agree, they do seem to have something going on between them. Do you think they knew each other back in Egypt? I knew Hisoka of course, but I never knew of her affairs or anything. She was always the quiet, silent type you know.//  
  
Yugi nodded. "I see. So how are we going to get Hisoka to the bed?"  
  
Kinu grinned. "Follow me."  
  
So the two gently moved Yami to the corner of the bed and went to fetch Hisoka.  
  
"So. Can you tell me anything about your past life, or your powers, or anything at all?" Yugi asked the angel.  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "Maybe." She replied. Her finger went to her chin in thinking gesture.  
  
"Well.. I knew my life was hard back then, and I only had my sister to comfort me. She didn't to it very well or very often, but she was there when I needed her." She looked over at the pharaoh's hikari. Then was lost in her thought again, and voiced them to the small boy.  
  
"Our friends were there too. Not very often, for they always said they needed to things. Now that I think about it, they were always in trouble with your other half, the pharaoh." Her finger again planted itself on her chin.  
  
"Their names, if I remember correctly were Bakura and Marik."  
  
"Really?! I know them." Yugi jumped excitedly. He almost dropped Hisoka. The girl stirred in her sleep. "Mmm. Yami."  
  
"Be careful." The angel scolded him. The young boy nodded and apologized. "It's okay. I just don't want you to drop her."  
  
They finally got the devil child in Yami's bed. Kinu placed the girl gently next to the other spirit. Yugi moved his dark to make room for Hisoka.  
  
Kinu brushed her hands together in triumph. "There." She smiled and started down the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" Yugi was quick to get the sleeping bag. "Don't you need this?" He asked.  
  
The angel shook her. "I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Ok." So the small boy went up to his own room for sleep.  
  
Kinu sighed and flopped down on the couch. 'I wonder why they never tried to find us.' She rubbed her head in frustration. 'I think I'll just sleep on it and wait until tomorrow to see them.' With that thought in mind the girl lay down on the couch and fell fast asleep.  
  
()()()()() At the Kaiba's house ()()()()()  
  
"I'm home!" The middle Kaiba sibling called. She looked around and found that nobody was in the living room or the kitchen.  
  
She traveled upstairs and found that Mokuba was already asleep. As Kagami went to find Seto she saw that he was on his computer. Typing his programs as usual.  
  
"Hello." She said, loud enough for him to hear yet soft enough so Mokuba didn't wake.  
  
Seto grunted to what seemed to be a hello. Sighing, Kagami gave up and said goodnight.  
  
***********************  
  
So they all went to bed. That's how all of my stories end. Well, I like to make them in real time. ^^ Sort of....  
  
If you like, please review. BYE!  
  
Oh, and I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up. I have so many other things to work on and all. (Okay, this is one of my older stories, so sorry if it sucks. I like of like the idea though. ^_^ Cheesy, yes. But hopefully it will get better.) 


End file.
